pleaselikemefandomcom-20200214-history
Josh
Josh is a main character featured on Please Like Me. Josh lives with his best friend Tom and his dog John, and together they face many problems whether it be love or loss. He is portrayed by Josh Thomas. Biography Background Josh was born to Alan and Rose, and spent his childhood and adolescence as an only child. He had an imaginary friend named Mickey, although on one occasion Josh told his dad that Mickey "touched" him. Josh's parents later became separated. Somewhere during late teens and early adulthood, Josh entered a relationship with Claire. When he was nineteen, Josh wrote a suicide note but never tried to commit suicide himself. Series 1 After being dumped by Claire, who suggests that Josh is "probably gay", Josh and Tom have Geoffrey over for dinner. Geoffrey ends up staying overnight, resulting in he and Josh getting intimate and sleeping together. Josh is forcibly outed by Geoffrey and Aunty Peg to his parents, and Josh later breaks up with Geoffrey. When Aunty Peg dies, Josh attends the funeral, although it takes a while for Josh to let his emotions out and mourn. Series 2 Josh and Tom now share their house with Patrick, who Josh is attracted to. Josh also meets Arnold, who goes to the same psychiatric hospital as Rose. After being rejected by Patrick and when Ginger kills herself, both a downtrodden Josh and Rose go on a hike in Tasmania for five days. As Patrick moves out, Josh moves on with Arnold. Their first date ends with Josh accidentally killing a possum, and the second ends with Arnold panicking. Series 3 Josh struggles being in a relationship with Arnold. When he meets Arnold's parents Donna and Bruce and Arnold comes out to them, Bruce reacts violently and slaps Steve's croquembouche off the table. Josh is hesitant about being in an open relationship with Arnold, as Arnold would be able to be with other boys while Josh struggles to even be with one. When one of their hens, Adele, turns out to be a rooster, Josh decides to humanely kill and eat him/her. Family/Relationships *'Alan' (father) *'Rose' (mother) *'Grace' (half-sister) *'Peg' (great-aunt) *'Geoffrey' (ex-boyfriend) *'Arnold' (ex-boyfriend) Trivia *One of Josh's primary skills is cooking, with a vast culinary knowledge. He is often seen preparing meals. Appearances *'S1, E01:' "Rhubarb and Custard" *'S1, E02:' "French Toast" *'S1, E03:' "Portuguese Custard Tarts" *'S1, E04:' "All You Can Eat" *'S1, E05:' "Spanish Eggs" *'S1, E06:' "Horrible Sandwiches" ---- *'S2, E01:' "Milk" *'S2, E02:' "Ham" *'S2, E03:' "Parmigiana" *'S2, E04:' "Gang Keow Wan" *'S2, E05:' "Sausage Sizzle" *'S2, E06:' "Lapin A La Cocotte" *'S2, E07:' "Scroggin" *'S2, E08:' "Truffled Mac & Cheese" *'S2, E09:' "Skinny Latte" *'S2, E10:' "Margherita" ---- *'S3, E01:' "Eggplant" *'S3, E02:' "Simple Carbohydrates" *'S3, E03:' "Croquembouche" *'S3, E04:' "Natural Spring Water" *'S3, E05:' "Coq Au Vin" *'S3, E06:' "Pancakes With Faces" *'S3, E07:' "Puff Pastry Pizza" *'S3, E08:' "Amoxicillin" *'S3, E09:' "Champagne" *'S3, E10:' "Christmas Trifle" Category:Characters Category:Series 1 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 4 characters